Life of Naruto Namikaze
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by Jiraiya from the beginning, with the help of some toads? What if Naruto knew who his parents were from the start, and no one knew he was a jinchurike but the hokage, the toads, and himself? How would his ninja career be different? Well find out here by reading!


Hey everyone! I know updating hasn't been that frequent lately but ive been bombarded with school work ever since I started at the Culinary Institute 5 weeks ago But hey I came up with a great idea for a new story so please bear with me and enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The attack by the Kyubi was finally complete, but not without many great sacrifices. The village has lost many great shinobi in the horrendous attack including their beloved Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"What am I to do with this boy?" Hiruzen muttered to himself glancing back and forth between the boy and out the window.

"You should let me take him with me on my journey." Jiraiya told him sternly appearing in the room hearing what the aged Hokage had just said.

"You know the council will never allow it, especially being a jinchurike and the son of Minato and Kushina." Hiruzen retorted even though he liked the idea of sending Naruto to have a normal life and not be shunned by everyone.

"Well the council won't have to know about it until after I leave, plus it is my duty as his godfather after all. I think we should keep his status between just the two of us but allow him to take his name which is rightfully his. No one will be able to harm him where I plan to take him, and by the time I am done with him he will be as strong as a chunin if not stronger." Jiraiya suggested.

"And where might this so called safe place be?" Hiruzen asked knowing he might just regret asking as soon as he said it.

"Mount Myoboku, the toads and I will be able to ensure his safety, as well as train him. He will be more powerful this way, and a lot safer if I do this." Jiraiya insisted.

"Very well, but leave immediately so no one will notice your gone. I do however want you to come back in 12 years from now so that way young Naruto will be able to graduate from the Academy and become a ninja." Hiruzen decided.

"Not a problem, well see you in 12 years. I will send a messenger toad from time to time with updates to keep you happy, and to tell you of when we will return." Jiraiya then left with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

12 years later

'It's been twelve years already since Jiraiya left with Naruto.' Hiruzen thought to himself knowing that they must be returning soon.

"You wished to see me, Lord Hokage?" A young man's voice asked as he appeared in the door way.

"Yes, come in Iruka have a seat. I know the graduation exams are now complete but before we make the teams, I do have one other member to add to the class. He has been privately trained for the past 12 years so do not worry about him not having the skill to graduate. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and yes he is the son of the Fourth Hokage. I decided it would be best to put him on a team with young Sasuke and Sakura since it will be a lot like my old genin team once was, however I believe that Naruto will bring joy to that team as well as the glue that holds it together." Hiruzen told him shocking Iruka.

"Of course, Lord Hokage, now what about the other teams?" Iruka and the Third then got to work putting the teams together for later that afternoon and Iruka left. Right after a large swirl of leaves landed in the office and he knew that Jiraiya and Naruto had just arrived via shunshin.

"We are back, Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Next to him was a rather tall 12 year old boy with long spiky blond hair much like his father during the genin days. He also sported a long sleeved black anbu style shirt with 2 stripes going down each arm one red and one orange, he also had a red Uzumaki swirl on the back of it, black anbu style pants, black ninja sandals, a short sleeved red jacket with black flames liking the bottom with the kanji symbol for oil on the back and a black hiate around his forehead that he had sent to them.

"My, my, you have grown Naruto-kun." The third Hokage commented with a smile.

"You bet old man, it has been 12 years after all" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Why don't you go to the academy now, they are just about to be back from lunch and are going to be assigning teams shortly." The Hokage suggested with a smile.

"Sure." And Naruto left via shunshin once more.

"So tell me what he knows about his tenant and parents." The Hokage questioned.

 _At the Academy_ to participate in the academy as he was out of the village but he was given a separate test and he is ready. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Ok class, we have a new person joining us for the team assignments. He was not here " Iruka introduced as Naruto stood up in the front of the class besides Iruka. Whispers began breaking out through the class room about where they heard that name before and who he looks like.

"Nice to meet you all!" Naruto said with a smile as he went to the back of a class taking a seat next to a shy Hyuga girl.

"Ok I will now announce the teams." And he announced the teams one by one until team 7 came along.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced the rest of the teams after a screech from Sakura about how love concurs all. (Teams are same as cannon.) The sensei's all came one by one and only team 7 had remained.

"He's late, just as I knew he would." Naruto commented receiving questioning looks from Sakura.

"How would you know, you don't even know the guy?" Sakura questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, pervy sage told me all about the jounin instructors and what to expect if I got one of them. Kakashi Hatake will be late to everything except c ranked missions or higher." Naruto told them and as if on cue Kakashi walked in the door just then.

"Very good Naruto, I see you did your homework on all of us. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said then poofed away revealing he was a shadow clone.

"See you guys up there." Sakura was about to question once again but Naruto had already left via shunshin.

 _On the roof_

"Ok now that you are all here, let us start with introductions." Kakashi decided.

"Why don't you go first sensei, seeing as we know nothing about you?" Sakura asked deciding that she would then be able to see how it was done.

"Ok then, I don't feel like telling you my likes, I have many dislikes, as well as hobbies, and dreams for the future? Hm, I really don't know. You're up blondie." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I like toads, pervy sage, and ramen, I dislike those who hate toads, and the time it takes to make ramen, my hobbies are training, hanging with pervy sage, and hanging with toads, and my dreams for the future? I want to become the best hokage the village has ever seen and surpass my dad, that way I will be seen as a somebody, and not just the son of a hero." Naruto decided.

"Who are your parents anyway Naruto? Your name is really familiar but I can't figure out where from." Sakura questioned.

"Oh, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze or as you know him the fourth Hokage." Naruto told them surprising them both.

"You're the son of the fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked quite surprised.

"Yup, though my godfather took me out of the village the day I was born since both of them died in the attack and he figured I would be safe with him." Naruto told them with a smile shocking the two gennin.

"Whos your god father then?" Sasuke asked shocking them all.

"Jiraiya, I guess he is part of the legendary three sannin or something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while the other three were dumbfounded.

"You say that as if its no big deal baka!" Sakura screeched in her usual banshee ways.

"Well lets continue shall we? Your up pinky!" Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

"My likes are, I mean the person I like is." She said as she couldnt finish as she stared at Sasuke and giggled "I dislike Ino-pig! And my hobbies are," she stops once again staring at Sasuke which caused Naruto and Kakashi to shake their heads. "And my dreams for the future, to marry," and she keeps giggling.

"Ok then, your up mr. brood and gloomy." Kakashi said with the slightest sigh at the thought of what he might have to deal with if this group were to pass his pass tomorrow.

"I don't have many likes, and my dislikes are too many to say, and my hobbies involve training, and my ambition for the future is to kill a certain man, and revive my clan." Sasuke said as he went back to brooding.

"Ok then, very interesting group, we will have to see if you guys are going to last or not." Kakashi said with an eye smile and a small chuckle.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"It means, that there is a good possibility that you guys will be sent back to the academy, and you will if you do not pass this test. There is a 66 percent chance you will fail, that means only 3 teams will remain after this test usually. Well see you tomorrow!" Kakashi said as he poofed off.

"Well I am off to train." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Wait for a moment, I believe there is more to this test. Pervy sage told me that in order to pass his test we need to show team work, and I know that none of us can beat him by ourselves. I think we should work together to get the bells, and if that isnt the case then I will go back to the academy." Naruto said to them knowing it would work however.

"I guess theres nothing to lose since no matter what I will be one step closer to my goal." Sasuke said with an unhappy grunt not wanting to work with them.

"If Sasuke is in, then im in!" Sakura said while giggling and thinking of how awesome Sasuke is.

"Ok lets meet up early and discuss a game plan, but I have to go train now if I want to surpass my father so see ya!" Naruto then shunsined back to the hokage tower to meet up with Jiraiya to be taken to his parents home.

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for the next chapter! I have a 3 day break so I plan to update all of my stories as well so please give them a shot! Right now I have my most popular one which is rise of the village hidden in the sky and I am currently in the process of making the next chapter! So please read, follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
